The Way Life Turned Out
by ponys5
Summary: 17 and pregnant, not a good tag to have ha? well what will this young McLeod do when she finds out she is well 17 and pregnant, lives far from her partner and is the school captain of her school and what will her partner do when she tells him, will he stay and support her or leave her in the lurch? Disclaimer: McLeod's Daughters and Characters. Hope you all enjoy please R&R :)
1. 1- 17 And Pregnant

She swallows a hard lump staring down at the small white stick she held in her hands hoping the two small lines wouldn't appear she lets out a sigh turning her gaze to the window taking in the dark sky that was lit up from the bright city lights she bites at her lip turning her glance back to the stick as two small faint pink lines begin to show she blinks back the tears that had begun to well in the brims of her pale blue eyes, she takes a deep breaking breath as the words play over and over in her head I'm pregnant… she bites at her lip as she didn't want this right now not why she was seventeen and still at school, not why her twenty year old partner lived away from her, not why she was going through the most important year of her life, yes she wanted a family eventually, just not now, not at this point of her life. She wipes the few tears away that had fallen down her soft tanned cheeks as she disposes the test to a knock on her front door she sigh swinging it open to a familiar figure in an instant he drops is black duffel bag before pulling her into his strong embrace she takes small sigh before letting all the tears out causing his light blue shirt to soak them up "Nick, we need to talk."

He nods placing a small kiss amongst her beautiful blonde hair "Ok."

She nods welcoming him through the door as she closes it behind herself following him through the light coloured hall of her apartment "coffee?'

He gives a small nod placing himself into her lush grey couch after his long hours of driving "Ah yes please."

She nods entering the lounge room with his coffee handing it to him as she sat down beside him "How's Wilgul?"

He smirks "lonely without you."

She smiles "Yeah this place gets lonely too."

He nods swallowing his mouthful of the hot beverage "what is it you wanted to talk about."

She nods letting out a small sigh as her stomach filled with a million butterflies and the pounding of her heart progressed to her ears "Nick, I love you and I want you to support me through this, although if I were you I would run a million miles, but please stay as you are the happiness in my life, you are the reason I smile every day, your voice is the first thing I hear every morning and the last one I want to hear at night and it's even better when you're here with me, so please stay."

He nods swallowing a small lump "OK."

She nods taking a small sigh "Nick, I'm, I'm ah, I'm pregnant."

He nods taking in what she had just told him as he glares into her beautiful blue eyes "Are, are you sure Tess?"

She nods "Ah yep."

He nods placing his cup down before climbing from the couch as he left the room leaving Tess to cry as she heard each loud foot step of his heavy boots down her wooden floor until finally she cringes to the loud slam of her front door.


	2. 2-He Came Back!

She sighs opening her eyes to the familiar surroundings of her lounge room she swallows a hard lump as her head hurt from the night before she bites at her lip blinking back the tears that began to well in her eyes as the events from the night before rush through her mind she sighs climbing from the couch to rush off to the toilet.

He sighs entering her apartment after the long night of no sleep in the cab of his ute he didn't want to leave but he had to he was angry for putting the poor girl in this state he swallows a lump "Tess you home?"

She lets out a small sigh entering the lounge room to Nick leaning on the door frame "Your back."

Nick nods placing his hands into the pockets of his jacket "Yeah, Tess I'm so sorry."

Tess nods moving off to the kitchen as Nick follows her "Please say something."

She lets out a small sigh switching on the coffee machine "Nick you left."

He nods "I know, I was angry."

Tess nods "Because this is all my fault?"

He sighs "I didn't say that, I was angry at myself and didn't want to take it out on you."

Tess nods "Nick you're supposed to support me."

Nick nods "Well I'm here now, so what's it matter?"

Tess sighs pouring out a cup of coffee for herself "I asked you to stay."

Nick nods "I know, Tess I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Tess nods "I just get worried, you're gonna find someone better."

Nick sighs taking her cup of coffee before placing it on the bench to pull her into his embrace "I could never find someone better, to wake up every day to know I have the most breath taking girlfriend to know its you who makes me feel like this it makes me happy because your all mine."

Tess smirks as he places a kiss on her lips "So you're not gonna find someone better?"

Nick smirks "I never could Tess, and now you're having my baby."

Tess smiles "Thank you Nick."

He bites at his lip placing a hand on her small plumpy belly "For?"

Tess smiles glancing at his hand before looking back to his face "For coming back."

Nick smiles placing a kiss on the tip of her nose "Always, I will always be back."

Tess nods playing with his fingers "Where did you stay last night?"

Nick sighs "I had a long uncomfortable night that was spent in the cab of my ute."

Tess smirks cupping his cheek "I love you so much."

Nick smirks placing a kiss on her cheek "A baby, our baby."

Tess nods "So I think we both know our option about pudge?"

Nick smiles "They're not going anywhere where keeping him."

Tess smiles "Or her."

Nick nods "I'm staying Tess."

She shakes her head taking both his hands into her own "You won't be happy here, i'll move in with you as that is the plan when I leave school and I can start distance ed."

Nick shakes his head "No your staying here, you need a proper education in a classroom with people."

Tess nods "Well I guess we keep our living arrangments like they are, its only six months."

Nick nods "Ok beautiful, but you just say the words and i'm here."

She nods placing a kiss on his lips he smiles returning them "You should really go for a shower."

Nick nods sliding his arms around her waist deepening the kiss but they are soon interupted by the clearing of a voice "Eew gross."

Nick giggles letting Tess fall from his embrace "Hey little sis."

The brunet smiles pulling her brother into her embrace "So my bestfriend will be back on cloud nine for ad least three days."

Nick swallows a lump turning to Tess as she gives him a small nod he lets his sister fall from his embrace "Ah Bree your gonna be an aunty."

The brunet looks between the two as Nick wraps his arm around Tess' waist "Tess is pregnant."

Bree nods processing what her brother had just told her "Your kidding."

Tess shakes her head cupping her hands together "No I did the test last night."

Bree nods "Well I guess congratulations is in order."

Tess and Nick nod as the brunet pulls them into her embrace "So does this mean your staying?'

Nick shakes his head "Ah no, so I can trust you to look aftet her?"

Bree nods "Of course."

Tess smiles "Well I guess I better book an appointment."

Nick nods as she reaches for her phone dialing in a few numbers.


	3. 3-Young And In Love

She sighs nibbling at her finger nail as nerves filled her body waiting for her name to be called he smirks taking her hand "Tess calm down."

She sighs as he places a kiss on her cheek "Where in this together."

She nods "I know, but what if something is wrong with our baby, I mean I don't even know how long pudge has been in there for, and it worries me about what I have eaten and drunken."

Nick nods "Our little baby will be fine."

Tess nods "Nick what if they have your heart disease?"

Nick swallows a hard lump as he caresses her hand "Then we'll get through it Tess."

She smirks as he gives her a reassuring smile "Ok."

She gives a small sigh tightening her grip on his hand as her name was finally called Nick smirks as they rise from their seats following the nurse down the long hallway to a small room.

Alex sighs in frustration pelting in the fence post as the hot sun beats down on his back he sighs wiping the sweat from his forehead "Bloody Nick."

He bites at his lip taking a drink from his bottle as a familiar Ute pulls up he smiles as his wife climbs from it with an esky full of lunch "Hey."

He bites at his lip pulling into his embrace "Hey beautiful."

She smiles "I thought you might be hungry?"

He nods taking the small esky "Well I would be done if bloody Nick hadn't nicked of again to see that sister of yours."

Claire smiles "Their young and in love."

Alex smiles "Like us?"

Claire nods rubbing her hands up his arms "So Meg offered to baby sit Charlotte, if you wanted to go for a dip in the dam?"

He smiles letting Claire from his embrace as he began to throw the fencing equipment onto his Ute.


	4. 4-Doctor appointments and our baby

Tess sighs taking a seat beside Nick as a doctor finally enters the room "Ah hello, Miss McLeod, I'm "

Tess smiles shaking the hand that was placed out for her "Ah yeah thats me and this is Nick my partner."

The doctor nods shaking Nicks hand "Well what brings you here?"

Tess bites at her lip as the colour drains from her face she swallows a had lump tighting her grip on Nicks hand turning it a shade of red she sighs as a million butterflies of nerves flip through her stomach she couldn't get anything out as she opened her mouth not a single word flowed.

Nick smirks "Tess is pregnant."

The Doctor nods "I see."

Tess nods glancing from the window she was starring out of back to the doctor as it was out another person knew, someone she knew nothing about except his name and the fact he had a doctors degree, well she hoped.

He smiles "Well I can see this wasn't planned as the colour drained from your face, you both know there are many options?"

Tess nods "Ah yep and we would like to keep our baby."

The doctor nods "Well I can organise an ultra sound and your next appointment?."

Tess nods "Ah please."

The Doctor smiles "Well you can follow on down the hall take your first left and you will find the maternity area, I will send a note up letting them know they are to do an ultra sound."

Tess smiles taking the piece of paper containing her details as they rise from their seats "And i'll see you in four weeks time Miss McLeod."

They both nod shaking the Doctors hand before leaving the room to head down the hall.

Nick smiles "You ok."

Tess nods as they enter the Maternity area "Ah yeah, you?"

Nick nods as they approach the reception desk "Yeah."

Tess nods with a small smirk as she explained to the receptionist what she had discussed with , the receptionist nods "Well if you could just take a seat, and don't be heading off to the toilet, as your bladder has to be full."

Tess nods thanking the receptionist as her and Nick take a seat "Would you like a cup of water?'

Tess smiles "Yes please."

He nods rushing off for her water.

Tess sighs tapping her foot on the cold lino floor as Nick takes her hand "Did you want your cup re-filled?"

Tess glares at him "Nick I think my bladders full."

He nods "Yeah sorry."

Tess bites at her lip but soon lets out a sigh of relief as her name was called she smiles as they follow the nurse down the hall way to a small room containing an ultra sound monitor the nurse smirks "If you could just get comfortable I'll be right back."

Tess nods placing herself on the bed as the nurse exits the room she smiles at Nick as he places himself beside her in the old plastic chair she lets out a small giggle as he lifts her white cotton shirt to display her small plumpy belly "Hey pudge, I'm your Daddy."

Tess gives a small jump as he places his cold pale hand over her belly "That's cold."

He smiles "Its real Tess."

Tess nods "I know and you'll make the best Dad."

Nick smiles "It still hasn't sunken in, being called Dad."

Tess smiles as the nurse returns "Ok Miss McLeod, are you ready?"

Tess nods as the nurse takes a bottle of jell "Now Tess this will be a little cold.'

Tess nods as Nick removes his hand for the nurse to poor a small amount on her belly Tess lets out a small sigh as the nurse takes the monitor into her hand "Now I'm just going to place this on your belly with a bit of pressure."

Tess nods glancing at the screen as her baby pops up she smiles glancing at Nick as their little baby swam around in her stomach "That's our baby."

Nick nods with a smile "They don't keep still."

Tess smiles turning back to the screen "Ah how far?"

The nurse smirks "I would say about 12 weeks."

Tess nods not knowing how she missed it "Oh right, hello my little one."

Nick smiles "So is there only one in there."

The nurse nods "Sure is."

Tess sighs "Can we get photos?"

The nurse smirks "Yes of course, it's a bit early to tell but are you going to find out the gender."

Tess and Nick give each other a small glance "Ah, we haven't really discussed it yet."

The nurse nods wiping off the gel as she shut down the monitor "Well I'll just go get your photos if you can wait here."

Tess nods tugging on her shirt before sitting up on the bed Nick smiles sliding onto to the bed next to her "it's happening."

Tess nods as he places a kiss on her cheek "I know, before I thought it was just a big mess, I know being pregnant at 17 was never in my life plan, but this baby is one of the most beautiful things that has ever happened to me, as they are both a part of you and me, to know I'm having this baby with someone I love so much who will support me through anything is the most incredible thing I have ever felt."

Nick smiles "I hope we have a girl, so I can have two of you."

Tess smiles "But let's hope history doesn't repeat itself."

Nick nods "To right."

Tess smiles as the nurse returns with their pictures "Thank you."

The nurse smiles "Your welcome, and we'll be seeing you again in four weeks."

Tess nods as both her and Nick leave the room.


	5. 5-Missing Aunty Tess

Alex smirks entering the Drovers kitchen to his wife and little girl he sighs placing a kiss in the little girls hair before wrapping his arms around Claire's waist "Hey beautiful."

Claire smiles leaning into the muscular embrace "Hey."

Alex smiles placing a kiss on her cheek "So I really enjoyed that swim today."

Claire nods "Well I'm glad, but your brother won't be happy when he comes home."

Alex shrugs "Well when you have a beautiful woman offering to go swimming it's pretty hard to resist and I'll finish the fence tomorrow."

Claire nods hanging up the dish cloth "Well Charlotte really needs a bath."

Alex smirks letting Claire fall from his embrace "I'll take her."

Claire nods as they both turn to the child "Mummy I want pancakes."

Claire sighs as the little girl turns to her parents "Sweety you can't have pancakes for dinner, only brekky, but if you keep eating them you'll turn into one yourself."

Charlotte smirks "But Aunty Tess hasn't turned into one yet and she eats pancakes all the time."

Claire lets out a sad giggle as she missed her sister and she knew her little girl did too "But she will be one soon."

The little girl giggles as Alex takes her into his embrace "You ready for that bath baby girl."

Charlotte nods waving to her Mother as they leave the kitchen.


	6. 6-Changes

Nick smiles taking the yellow sleeve containing the pictures of his little baby he smirks pulling them out he bites at his lip looking to Tess who was stretched out on the couch asleep he smiles placing a hand on her belly "Hey little one, now you listen here your Mother is the most magnificent woman you will ever meet as she would never give you up for anything and she will love you just like she loves me your Daddy even with all my imperfections, and of course I will love you too my little one as you will grow bigger and stronger each and every day in your Mummy's tummy leaving us waiting anxiously to meet you."

He smirks taking his hand back as Tess gives a small groan before opening her eyes "Hey beautiful."

Tess smiles "Hey, how long was I asleep?"

He smiles "About two hours."

Tess nods glancing at the time as 6:00pm struck on the clock she lets out a small sigh "Great now my sleep patterns are gonma be messed up."

Nick smiles caressing her leg "Tess your pregnant, do you really think everything will be the same, pregnancy is no smooth rollercoaster."

Tess nods "I know, I guess I never realised how much it would actually affect me."

Nick nods "I know, Tess I might head home tomorrow."

Tess nods "Ok."

He smiles "I love you and when are we telling the others?"

Tess smirks sitting up from the position she was in so her legs where now on the ground "Ah i'll come home next weekend."

Nick smirks placing a kiss on her cheek "Ok."

Tess nods rising from the couch "Well I'm going for a shower."

Nick smirks watching her rush off to her room as he rises from the couch to cook them both some dinner.


	7. 7-Leaving Her

Nick sighs opening his eyes to the bright yellow sun flowing through the window he smirks over at his girlfriends golden appearance in the shimmer of the sun he smiles placing small kisses along her arm he giggles at the small tired groan she lets out as he continued he giggles as her eyes open in an instant "Nick!"

He smiles "Morning beautiful."

She sighs glancing at the time as 7:00am flashed on her old digital clock "Hardly morning at all."

Nick giggles "Oh come on Tess, lighten up a little, you know next weekend at Drovers isn't gonna be some fairy tale."

Tess nods "Yeah I know and until then, I can sleep all I want."

Nick giggles as she rolls out of his embrace to face the wall he smiles placing a kiss on her cheek "I love you pooky."

Tess giggles at the stupid nickname he had for her "You know I hate that?"

He nods giving her a small tickle as she lets out a small giggle "Yeah I know."

Tess nods grabbing his hands to sit on him "And that too!"

He nods with a smug look pulling his arms from above his head out of her embrace as he begins to tickle at her hips "Nick, stop, please, ok you win, we will get up!"

He smiles pulling his hands away "Ok."

She shakes her head with a small giggle before climbing from the bed "I'm going for a shower."

Nick smiles jumping from the bed taking his towel from the floor as she turns to him "And you're not wel..."

She was soon cut off from the rush of warm saliva that ran into her mouth as she held back her gag she swallows a lump running past Nick to her bathroom as he followed behind holding back her hair as the vomit ran from her mouth he smiles placing himself beside her as she sits on the floor beside the toilet "This is all your fault."

Nick giggles "Oh I'm sure, you right?"

She shakes her head turning back to the toilet as more vomit flowed into it he sighs feeling a little guilt as he caressed her back and held her hair "I love you Tess, I'm sorry."

Tess smiles turning back to him as she sat back next to him "Nick it's not all your fault and I love you too."

Nick nods placing his for head against hers as he leans in for a kiss Tess lets out a small giggle "Nick I love you too, but I just finishes vomiting so no kisses."

He giggles placing a kiss on her cheek "You going for that shower?"

She nods rising from the floor as he does to leaving her to take a shower.

He shakes his head exiting her room heading for the kitchen he smirks taking the phone as it rang out through the house "Hello."

He smirks to the familiar males voice "Hello, Nick?

He lets out a giggle "Yeah, hello Alex."

Alex sighs "When are you coming home?"

Nick sighs "I'll probably head home today, why?"

Alex nods "Good, because I'm sick of running your bloody farm."

Nick nods "You where the one who wanted to be partners."

Alex sighs "Yeah, but I wasn't expecting you to run off to the bloody city every week."

Nick smirks "It's actually every second; I would do the same for you."

Alec sighs "Just be home soon."

Nick giggles "Whatever mate, how's Claire and Charlotte?"

Alex sighs "Yeah their good, they miss your darling girlfriend though."

Nick nods "Yeah Tess hasn't even asked about Drovers."

Alex smirks "How's Tess and our baby sister?"

Nick bites at his lip wanting to tell his brother the big news "Ah yeah she's good and Breelys great."

Alex giggles "You don't sound so sure, is everything alright?"

Nick nods "Yeah were fine, she's good."

Nick smiles feeling to small arms wrap around him he bites at his lip as she begins to place small kiss along her back "Ah Alex, I gotta..." He was soon cut off from Tess ripping the phone from his hand

"Hey Alex, is Claire there."

Nick sighs "I'm going for a shower."

Tess gives him a small nod waiting anxiously for her sister to get on the phone "Hello, Claire?"

Claire smiles "Hey, how are you?"

Tess swallows a lump she wanted to tell her sistr but knew she couldn't not yet "Ah yeah i'm good."

Claire nods "Are you sure?"

Tess nods "Yep, bright eyed and bushy tailed."

Claire giggles "Ok, how's Nick?"

Tess smiles "He's amazing."

Claire smirks "So Charlotte and I miss you, are you coming home soon?"

Tess smiles "I will be next weekend."

Claire nods "Ok, how's school?"

Tess nods "It's good."

Claire nods "How's Bree?"

Tess giggles as her best friend enters the kitchen "She's good."

Claire nods "Well tell her I said hello and I'll talk to you later."

Tess nods "Ok cya."

Claire nods as they both hang up the phone, Tess smiles turning to her best friend "Morning."

Bree smiles throwing her hair into a messy bun "Morning, where's Nick?"

Tess smiles as he enters the kitchen "He was showering."

Bree nods "So when are you leaving?"

Nick smiles wrapping his arm around Tess' waist "Ah today."

Bree smirks "Ah poor Tessy."

Tess giggles "No I'll be happy when he's gone."

Nick looks at her in shock "Gee I feel so loved."

Tess smiles looking into his gorgeous green eyes "Geese I hope out baby has your eyes."

Nick smirks placing a kiss on her lips "I love you so much."

Tess smiles "I love you too and of course I'm going to miss you."

Nick sighs "You know I would stay, but there's Wilgul."

Tess nods caressing his arm "Its fine Nick, I understand."

Nick nods "Ok well I better head off if I'm gonna get home today."

Tess smirks "Stay for brekky?"

Nick smiles taking the eggs from her hand "I'll cook, if you can pack up my bag?"

Tess nods falling from his embrace as she rushed off to pack his bag.

Nick sighs taking his bag from Tess' bed as she leaned on her door frame he swallows a lump approaching her as he wraps an arm around her waist to be lead to the door he sighs dropping his bag as they approach the front door she blinks back the tears brewing in her eyes as he pulls her into his embrace "I love you and pudge and I'll see you next week."

She nods as he makes her look into his eyes to place a kiss on her lips "I know and we love you too."

Nick nods blinking back his tears he didn't want to leave, he loved spending time with her, she was the one who made him feel loved and safe, but he knew he had to leave otherwise he never would she sighs falling from his embrace as he pulled his baby sister into his "Will I see you next weekend too?"

Bree nods "Of course, I can't let this one out on her own road trip especially not in her state."

Nick smiles placing a kiss on her cheek "Ok good, love you."

Bree smiles as she falls from her brother tight embrace "Love you too."

Nick nods placing one last kiss on Tess' lips before taking his bag and leaving.

Bree sighs pulling her best friend into her embrace as she closed the door "He loves you; you know any other guy would run a million miles if they knew their seventeen year old girlfriend was pregnant, but not him."

Tess nods wiping away the few tears that had seeped from her eyes "I know and I'm so glad he came back."

Bree smiles letting Tess from her embrace "So how far?"

Tess smiles "Ah 12 weeks."

Bree opens her mouth in shock "But that's like 3 months, how did you miss that?"

Tess shrugs "You tell me and we'll both know."

Bree smiles placing a hand on Tess' belly "Well little pudge I'm your aunty Bree, and I'm gonna love you so much."

Tess giggles "So do you want a little niece or nephew?"

Bree smiles "I don't care, when are you due?"

Tess smirks "I'll find out at my next Doctors appointment."

Bree nods "Will Nick be here?"

Tess shrugs "I would like him to be, but I don't expect him to as he has Wilgul to worry about."

Bree nods as Tess places herself on the couch "Coffee?"

Tess nods "Ah no thanks, can I have a glass of juice?"

Bree nods with a small smirk before rushing off to get Tess' juice.


	8. 8-Missing Her

He lets out a small sigh cleaning up the last bits and pieces and pieces of his lounge room as his girlfriend would be there soon, he had missed Tess more than ever in the last week he missed her bubbly personality and beautiful bright smile he missed holding her in his arms at night until they fell asleep he missed placing his hands on her rounded belly to feel his little baby as he couldn't wait to talk to her every nigh about how she was and his little baby, as it killed him not to talk to his brother about it he smiles being brought from his thoughts to a knock on the door he bites at his lip swinging it open to his beautiful girlfriend she smiles walking into his opens arms as he pulled her into his embrace "Hey beautiful, how was the trip."

She smiles standing on her tippy toes to place a kiss on his lips "Yeah it was long but good, I had Bree to keep me company."

Nick nods "And where is she now?"

Tess smiles "Killarney."

Nick giggles letting Tess out of his embrace "I see."

Tess nods following Nick back to her car to collect her bag "Yeah, so hows your week been?"

Nick nods "Good, hows school been?"

Tess shrugs "Yeah alright."

Nick smirks closing her boot "Morning sickness?"

Tess shakes her head "Nope, none."

Nick raises his eyebrows looking down at her "Are you sure?"

Tess nods "Yes I would tell you."

Nick nods placing a kiss on her lip as he wraps an arm around her "Ok, come on, i'll make you lunch."

Tess nods "Do you have mayonnaise and cheese?"

Nick gives her a look of confusion "Yeah."

Tess lets out a giggle "Nick cravings come with pregnancy."

Nick nods "Oh yeah, yes I do have cheese and egg mayonnaise."

Tess nods as they enter the house "Do you have any light mayonnaise? That egg mayonnaise is to eggy and creamy for me."

Nick shakes his head "No, that mayonnaise is the best."

Tess sighs "You know when I move in we'll have to have two types of mayonnaise in the fridge."

Nick nods "Geese your a hard woman to please."

Tess gives him a blunt look as he lets out a giggle "But I do love you."

Tess smirks "I love you too."

Nick smiles dumping her bag on an arm chair "How's pudge?"

Tess smiles "Fantastic, I can't stop staring at the pictures I can't wait for our next scan, which reminds me.".

Nick smiles as she digs out a framed picture of pudge handing it to him "For you."

Nick smirks placing it on his mantle piece "Thank you."

Tess smiles "So are we going over to Drovers tonight?"

Nick nods "Yeah, when are we telling them?"

Tess smirks "I was thinking tonight, I'm only gonna get bigger and their only gonna get more suspicious and tomorrow night we can have dinner with your Mum and Dad."

Nick nods "Alright, you sure?"

Tess nods "The sooner the better."

Nick smiles "Yeah, it will be better; you don't know how many times i have almost let it slip to Alex."

Tess smirks "Are we gonna find out what our baby is?"

Nick smiles "I want to."

Tess sighs as they enter the kitchen "But I don't."

Nick nods "We can decide before your next scan, you better ring Drovers let them know where heading over there tonight."

Tess nods taking the phone into her hands to ring Drovers as Nick began to make them lunch


	9. 9-Dinner At Drovers

She lets out a small sigh as he brings his ute to a stop she smirks turning her glance to the old homestead he smiles taking her hand "You right?"

Tess nods as they climb from the Ute "Yeah, now let's do this."

Nick nods wrapping an arm around her shoulder to lead her off inside she smiles as the enter the old Drovers kitchen to Claire and Charlotte "Hello."

Charlotte smiles as her little blue eyes light up leaping from her chair to leap into her aunts arms "Aunty Tessy!'

Tess smiles down at the little girl she missed her little niece more than anything "Hey my little one.".

Charlotte smiles "Are you staying for good?"

Tess sighs "No, but I'll be staying soon ok."

Charlotte nods "Oh."

Tess nods placing a kiss on the top of her nieces head "How's kindy?""

Charlotte smiles "It's great, especially seeing my friends."

Tess nods "I see."

Charlotte nods snuggling into her aunty "Aunty Tess, I missed you."

Tess sighs blinking back the tears forming in her eyes, she hated being away from home "I missed you too sweetie."

Charlotte smiles looking at her aunt "So are you and Uncle Nick gonna get married soon?"

Tess lets out a giggle as she places her niece on the ground "Ah maybe, but I don't think so."

Charlotte nods "Oh."

Alex smiles entering the kitchen with his brother "G,day little McLeod."

Tess smiles as Alex pulls her into his embrace "Hey, how's things?"

Alex smiles "Yeah good, but I know you have an effect on this one, asking for pancakes for tea."

Tess smirks looking at Charlotte "Yeah well she's just taking after the best."

Claire smiles as she pulls Tess into her embrace "Yeah me."

Tess giggles "Yeah the best horse woman by the time she's ten."

Nick smiles "That'll be a bonus, won't take any crap from any guy if she's just like her Mother."

Tess smiles falling from her sisters embrace "No, Mummy here will teach her how to rope and ride, while aunty Tess deals with the girly drama."

Claire giggles "No I'm gonna be there for everything."

Tess smiles "So what are we having for dinner?"

Claire smirks "Ah spaghetti."

Tess smiles "Yummy."


	10. 10-Telling Alex

She bites at her lip placing down her fork as she finished her meal she gives Nick a small glance as a million butterflies circle in her belly as the nerves bubble through her body she sighs to the silence of not wanting to break it Claire smiles standing from the table "I'll just clean up."

Tess smiles wiping her palms onto her flowery summer dress "I'll give you a hand."

Nick swallows a lump placing a kiss on her cheek "Are you ok?"

She nods to the small whisper in her ear "Yep."

He nods as she exits the dining room "So I've been thinking maybe we should employ some farm hands."

Alex nods "The money?"

Nick nods "Tomorrow we can look over the books and work something out."

Alex nods "Yeah that could work, so what's the go with you and Tess?"

Nick gives him a look of confusion "What?"

Alex smirks "Well last week you hardly talked about her, now she's here you both seem so chummy."

Nick smirks "Yeah well where happy."

Alex nods "Happier than usual."

Nick smiles "Well yeah I love her."

Alex nods "So is she moving here?".

Nick nods "Yeah when she finishes school she'll be moving in with me."

Alex nods "I see."

Nick nods "Ah i'll probably be heading into the city more then usual."

Alex sighs "Leave me to do all the work, so you can run off to your precious girlfriend, you know she could come visit you more often, visit us more often, I have both my girls in tears missing her and I can't do anything about it, so no I won't have it anymore your not rushing off to the city when she can come see you."

Nick lets out a huff as a rush of anger bubbles through his body "Alex, Tess is pregnant."

Alex looks at his brother processing what his younger brother had just said "Your gonna be a Dad?"

Nick nods taking a mouthful of beer "Yep."

Alex nods "So that's why you'll be rushing off to the city more often?"

Nick nods "Yep, and I don't like her travelling the long hours home."

Alex nods "Well congratulations."

Nick nods "I feel like I've trapped her."

Alex smirks "Mate, if she wanted to leave she would of by now, Tess she loves you more than anything."

Nick nods "Yeah I know, but as much as I love this kid already I feel this rush of guilt to know I have done this to that poor girl, seventeen and pregnant isn't a great tag to have and especially with school all that stress on her and the baby, then the birth rushes through my mind, I mean what if something happens to her and there's nothing I can do, what if i'm left with the baby and no Tess."

Alex sighs "Well I'm a little disappointed in you brother, you should of been more careful, Tess will be fine and just talk to the doctor at your next appointment they'll explain it all."

Nick nods "Alrighty."

Alex nods "And birth classes make sure you attend them."

Nick nods "Ok, thanks Al."

Alex smiles "Beer?"

Nick nods as his brother exits the dining room for a beer.


	11. 11-Telling Claire

Tess swallows a lump glancing at her older sister as she coloured in with her niece Claire smiles placing her at the table "Are you ok?"

Tess nods "Ah yep."

Claire smiles "Why do you Nick seem closer?"

Tess smiles "I guess our relationship has just gotten stronger."

Claire nods "Sure that's all?"

Tess smirks "Yep."

Claire nods "Tess I'm not stupid, your my little sister I think I've known you long enough to know what you just said is complete and utter rubbish, now what's actually going on?"

Tess sighs placing down the texta she had "Look what i'm about to tell you, I would really like as you are my big sister, I want you to support me through this I want you to still love me, as you have been more of a Mother to me than anything as you took me in when Mum died, I love you Claire and this whole thing was never planned and as it may seem like a huge mess to you Nick and I have discussed this and have had time to think it over to know it can work and I will understand if your angry, just don't hate me as I will need your support and neutering."

Claire nods "Ok, and of course you and Nick can get through anything a relationship of three years it wouldn't end over something pathetic."

Tess nods wiping her sweaty palms on her dress as a babble of nerves fills her body "Claire I'm ah, I'm, I'm ah... I'm pregnant."

Claire nods taking in the news her sister had just told her her baby sister was having a baby, she knew it would happen one day, just not so soon, she always wanted to be an aunty but not now she sighs not out of anger or disappointment but out of confusion how could her little sister Tess and Nick let this happen "How?"

Tess sighs "I think that pretty self explanatory."

Claire nods "Yeah but how did you let this happen?"

Tess swallows a lump "I guess we just got lost in the moment."

Claire nods "I'm your older sister, you're supposed to look up to me, I'm supposed to be the role model and obviously I wasn't good enough."

Tess shakes her head rising from her seat to kneel beside her sister pulling her into a light embrace "That is not true Claire this is not your fault, you are good enough, for the past three years you have been everything I could ever want in a sister, a friend and a Mother, you have been my best friend and my support you loved me for who I was and of course I look up to you, you will always be my role model and no matter what happens this is just how life is going to turn out, now I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow, the next day or even a week from now, but since I have found out about this little bundle of joy growing inside of me I feel like I'm ready for anything like I could take on the world and whatever life throws at me at us, ok so this is not your fault it just happened."

Claire nods wiping away the few tears that had fallen "Ok, are you happy?"

Tess smiles "Yeah I am, to know I have this little life swimming inside of me growing stronger and stronger every day leaving me and Nick in suspense is amazing, to know I have created this little life with someone I love to know that this baby is not only a part of me but also Nick, I'm happy this is happening with him and nobody else."

Claire smiles placing a kiss on her sisters cheek "So a baby?"

Tess giggles rising from her position "Yeah.".

Charlotte smiles "Aunty Tess?"

Tess smirks turning to her niece "Yeah?"

Charlotte smirks "Are you having a baby?"

Tess nods sitting beside her niece "I sure am, but you have to promise not to tell Granny and Grandad."

Charlotte nods "I promise, so does this mean I'll be a big cousin?"

Tess nods "And the best one by far."

Claire smirks "Are you gonna tell the girls?"

Tess smirks "I was thinking maybe you could break the news to them tomorrow?"

Claire nods "Ok."

Charlotte smiles "Can I sleepover aunty Tess?"

Tess smirks "You'll have to ask Mummy."

Charlotte nods turning to her Mum as Claire gives a small nod the little girl dives from her seat to pack a bag.


	12. 12-Sleepovers

Nick smirks bringing his Ute to a stop as he glances over to Tess asleep he smiles placing a kiss on her cheek "Tess beautiful where home."

She lets out a small sigh before opening her eyes "Is Charlotte asleep?"

Nick nods checking the back seat "Out like a light."

Tess nods "Can you grab her and I'll get her bag."

Nick nods as they both climb from the car "Remind me again how we got roped into looking after the little munchkin?"

Tess giggles "She wanted a sleep over and you know I can't say no to her besides it'll be good practice."

Nick nods taking the little girl into his arms "I do love her though."

Tess nods "Well you better."

Nick nods as Tess unlocks the front door "What's big bad aunty Tess gonna do if I didn't?"

Tess smiles "Bash you up."

Nick nods following Tess through the house to his spare room "Ooh I'm shaking in my boots."

Tess giggles "You better be, will it be warmer in here or the lounge room?"

Nick smiles "Tess she'll be fine in here, its right next to our room."

Tess nods pulling back the blankets as Nick placed Charlotte into the bed "Can you grab her giraffey and lambkins from het bag?"

Nick smiles taking the teddies from the little girls bag as Tess tucked her up in bed "Love you sweetie, we'll see you in the morning."

Nick smirks as they both place a kiss on the little girls head before exiting the room.

Tess smiles cuddling into Nicks strong embrace as she climbs into bed "Hey I've been thinking maybe we can go over to your Mum and Dad's for lunch and spill the news."

Nick nods placing a kiss on her cheek "Ok, Tess I just want you to know, no matter what Mum says or does I will always love you and this little miracle."

Tess nods with a small smirk as he cups both his hands on her belly she felt safe and secure in his embrace, she felt loved and cared for like nothing could separate her from this happiness as a thousand goose bumps would rise onto her skin and her mind would become a bubbling mess as he was near or take her into his strong embrace, she knew it was love and she knew it would last "Ok, I love you too."

Nick smirks placing a small kiss on the top of her head before they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

She lets out a small sigh before opening her eyes to two sets of gorgeous innocent eyes she smiles as Nick places a small kiss on her cheek "Morning beautiful."

She giggles as her niece scrunches up her face in disgust "Eew."

Tess giggles sitting up in bed as she tickles her niece "What's my cheeky little chicken want for brekkie?"

Charlotte giggles pushing her aunts hands away "Aunty Tess, stop please."

Tess smiles pulling her niece into a cuddle "Ok sorry sweetie, now what's for brekkie?"

Charlotte smirks turning to her uncle "Uncle Nick, can you please make your two favourite girls pancakes for brekkie?"

Nick smirks down at the little girls shining face "Yes of course I can."

Tess giggles as he climbs from the bed "Marshmallow."

Nick shakes his head before exiting the room.


	13. 13-Telling Harry And Liz

She lets out a small sigh as he turns into the long dusty driveway of his family home "You ok?"

She nods as her stomach drops with nerves "Ah, yep."

Nick smirks "You don't sound so sure."

Tess smiles taking his hand "I'm fine, because I know no matter what she says, you will always love me."

Nick nods "You are absolutely correct."

Tess nods "I am always correct."

Nick giggles bringing his Ute to a stop as Tess swallows a hard lump "Can't we just leave her a memo."

Nick shakes his head as his Mother approaches the ute "Too late now, sorry."

Tess smirks at his sarcasm as they climb from the ute to be greeted by Liz "Hello my darling."

Nick smirks being pulled into an embrace "Mum."

Tess smiles as Liz pulls her into a distant hug "Hello Tess darling, I haven't seen you in weeks."

Tess nods "It's only been three."

Liz nods as they fall from the embrace "I see."

Tess nods "Bree here?"

Liz nods as her daughter approaches them "She sure is."

Tess smirks giving her friend a small glance as Liz plasters on a false smile "Well come on in."

Tess sighs as Nick takes her hand leading her of inside "Are you sure your ok?"

Tess nods "Yeah, just hungry and tired."

Nick nods "And nervous."

Tess gives him a look of confusion "What?"

Nick smiles "Sweaty palms, bright red cheeks, jumpiness and your stalling.".

Tess smirks "I'm fine, promise."

Nick nods handing her a banana from the small bowl of fruit that was placed on Liz's kitchen bench "There's no bananas left in our fridge, I know your craving it as you would hate it any other day."

Tess giggles taking the banana "Thank you gorgeous."

Liz smiles "You can make your way out the back, your Fathers there."

Nick nods leading Tess of outside to his Father "G'day Dad."

Harry smiles standing from his position at the small outdoor setting before taking Nicks hand to shake "Nick."

Tess smiles as he pulls her into an embrace "Tess."

Tess smiles "Hello Harry."

Harry smirks "How's it been?"

Tess nods falling from the embrace "Good, yourself?"

Harry nods "The tickers still going, so I guess that's a good sign."

Tess smirks placing herself beside Nick as she begins to munch on her banana "Yeah it is."

Harry nods "School?"

Tess sighs "Yeah good, a little tiring."

Bree smirks sitting down at the table as she approached them "Yeah tiring, Dad she's just lucky she has me to take her notes as she sleeps in most of her classes."

Tess sighs "Yeah funny that, I think I'm coming down with some sort of stomach bug."

Bree nods with a small smirk "I would say."

Harry smirks looking between the two girls "Any way, who's up for Champaign?"

Bree smirks handing her Father a glass "Thanks Dad."

Harry sighs pouring his daughters a glass "Tess?"

Tess shakes her head "Ah no thanks."

Harry sighs "Come on, one glass?"

Tess sighs biting at her lip as Liz approached the table her face turned into a bright red tomato as she hated all the attention on herself over a glass of wine "Ah sure, one glass won't hurt."

Nick gives her a small nudge as she gives him a small shrug back taking her glass of Champaign from her Father in law before dishing out a plate of food for her.

She lets out a small sigh placing her cutlery down as she finished her plate of food "Ah thank you Liz that was lovely."

Liz smirks as she continued to eat "You're most welcome."

Tess nods glancing at Nick as he took her glass of Champaign downing it before anyone would notice she smirks as her stomach filled with butterflies knowing they would have to spill the news soon she sighs as Liz gives her a small smirk "So Tess, how's school?"

Tess nods "Good, but I would rather be here."

Liz nods "I see, not getting the grades?"

Tess smirks "No, I'm a high achiever in all my classes."

Liz nods "Plans for next year?"

Tess smiles "Move in with Nick, help Claire out on Drovers."

Liz smirks "But you're going to put all your time and effort into school, just to be a farmer?"

Tess bites at her lip swallowing down all her anger "And what would be so wrong with that, do you realise you not only offended me, but your sons, your daughter in law, your husband and have you even asked Breely what she wants?"

Liz smirks "My daughter wants what I tell her."

Tess nods "I see, last time I checked Bree has a tongue and she doesn't need you to run her life, because I know what she wants."

Liz sighs turning to her daughter "What is that you want then dear?"

Bree sighs looking up from her plate "Mum, Tess is right, I don't want to wear the ridiculous dresses and I don't want to be a part of your committee and I don't want to live your life or lifestyle."

Liz nods "You're to young to know what you want."

Bree nods "Mum I'm seventeen, not seven."

Liz nods "I do know how old my daughter is."

Bree nods "Well maybe you should start treating me like it!"

Liz nods "Stop acting like a seven year old."

Bree nods "Right, Mum you know one day you have to stop holding my hand and guarding me through life."

Liz nods "So what is that you want?"

Bree smirks "I have begun my studies in veterinary nursing."

Liz nods "You can't."

Bree sighs standing from the table "Mum I can and I will, this is exactly why I never told you, Nick, Tess I love you both and I'll see you tomorrow."

Tess smiles giving her friend a small wave before she left the table.

Nick sighs giving Tess a small glance as she gives a small nod in return "Mum, Dad Tess and I have some news."

Harry smiles "Alright."

Nick nods glancing at his hand as Tess holds a tighter grip "Ah; so this wasn't eaxclty planned, we don't care if you support us or not, as we have each other and we gave Claire and Alex, although we would rather you did support us."

Liz nods "Well you're not packing your bags to run of to the city, i'll never see you again."

Tess smirks down at her lap as Nick continued "No I'm not, but Tess she's ah, she's pregnant."

Liz lets out a small cough as she chocked on her mouthful of Champaign "What?"

Nick smirks "Mum Tess is pregnant."

Liz nods "It's not yours, how could you let this happen?"

Nick sighs "Mum it's happened now please just drop it, I love Tess more than anything and this little baby is just something that will make us stronger."

Liz sighs "It's her fault, isn't it; she did this on purpose to trap you so you can't leave."

Nick smirks placing a hand on Tess' belly "Mum where not playing the blame game, but I would never leave Tess."

Liz nods "There's no baby she's lying Nick."

Nick nods rising from the table as he takes Tess' hand "You ready to go beautiful+"

She nods rising from her seat "There's a baby in there Mum, I have seen them swimming around in her belly and it's gorgeous."

Harry smiles rising from his chair as he shakes Nicks hand "Congratulations mate, not how I expected you to bring your first child into the world, but hey a Ryan will be a Ryan."

Tess smiles as he pulls her into an embrace "Congratulations Tess, you'll make a great Mother."

Tess smiles "Thank you Harry."

Nick nods leading Tess off to his car as Harry turns to his wife "What was that?"

Liz shrugs downing another glass of wine "I'm just telling him how it is."

Harry shakes his head "You really don't know what love is do you."

Liz nods "But I love you."

Harry gives a small huff "Some days I wonder."

Liz gives him a look of shock as he leaves her to drink the afternoon away.


	14. 14-Surprise Visits

She sighs placing herself in the plush blue chair that sat in the Doctor's office she swallows a hard lump glancing at her best friend "You didn't have to miss the afternoon of school because of me."

Bree smirks taking her hand "But you're my girl and you would do the same for me, besides I promised Nick I would look after you."

Tess smirks turning to the door as Dr Michaels enters the room "Miss McLeod good afternoon."

Tess smiles shaking her hand "Afternoon."

He smirks turning to Bree "Afternoon, miss?"

Bree smiles taking his hand "Breely."

He smiles "Mr Ryan not make it?"

Tess sighs "Ah no, he's working."

He sighs "I see, I best get to work then."

Tess nods as he checks her over "Well Miss McLeod all is good, except your blood pressure is a little high and how's the morning sickness?"

Tess sighs "Does stress effect the baby? And I've had a little morning sickness."

He nods "Well stress can affect blood pressure and the stress isn't the best on the baby, restless nights?"

Tess nods "Every night."

He nods "That's the stress as you are stressed and restless your baby is also restless leaving you wide awake."

Bree smirks "She sleeps in her classes."

He nods "That could be as you sit in class you're not relaxed not giving you time to stress about things, but as you lay in bed your completely relaxed as everything ticks over in your head."

Tess smirks "Finally someone understands."

He giggles typing a few things into his computer before printing a page for her "This is just a few tips on relaxing and how to clear some stress."

She smiles taking the piece of paper "Thank you so much."

He nods "Your welcome and you'll be due on the 25th of October."

Tess smiles "Daddy's birthday."

Bree giggles "Well you two planned that one out well."

Tess giggles "So when do I have to leave school?"

The Doctor smirks "Well we usually say about a month before bub is due but as you want to graduate the latest is two weeks and after their born you can go back for the last few weeks."

Tess smiles "Fantastic."

Doctor Michaels smiles "Well Tess you can head up to the maternity area for your 16 week scan."

Tess smiles standing from her seat shaking Dr Michaels hand before leaving the room Bree smiles "You never told me he was completely gorgeous with no ring."

Tess giggles "Sorry."

Bree smiles as they reach the maternity area for her friends scan "So are you and Nick going to find out?"

Tess shrugs as they approach the receptions desk "We haven't decided."

Bree nods "I see."

Tess nods as the receptionist rises from her seat "Miss McLeod just follow me you are the last lady this afternoon."

Tess nods following the receptionist through to the ultra sound room "Just make yourself comfortable and a nurse will be in here soon."

Tess nods laying herself on the bed as she pulls back her blue and black polo school shirt "Pudgy poo, has made Mummy's tummy bigger."

Bree smirks "I might just head off to the toilet."

Tess nods taking a drink from her bottle as she pulls her shirt back down she sighs taking her phone out to ring Nick she sighs taking in the posters hoping for an answer she bites at her lip as it rings out to no answer she swallows a lump hoping Bree would soon return she smirks placing a hand on her belly as she glanced down at it "Hey pudgy, Mummy and Aunty Claire better have a meeting with the school soon."

She sighs "Hurry up and come out little one we all want to meet you."

She gives a small jump to the tough rough pale hand that was soon placed over hers "We sure do."

She smiles to the familiar male voice as she raked her eyes up his arm to his gorgeous face "Nick, what are you doing here."

He smiles placing a kiss on her lips "Hey beautiful, I wasn't missing this for the world."

Tess smiles "But Bree."

Nick giggles "She knew, she's gone home and I'm staying tonight."

Tess smiles "I've missed you so much and I think this one did too, can you feel that?"

Nick nods with a small smirk as he feels his little baby squirm around in his girlfriend's belly "That's amazing and four weeks without my babies is a long time, I'm sorry Tess."

Tess smiles "its fine Nick, you own a farm I know how hard it is for you to get time away."

He nods "How's everything with you?"

She smiles 'Good, just stressed and Dr Michaels gave me a sheet about stressing less."

Nick giggles "All McLeod's need one of those."

Tess giggles "I'm due the 25th of October."

Nick giggles lifting her shirt to view her round plumped belly "So we are gonna be a Daddy's girl."

Tess smirks as the Nurse enters "Hello, Miss McLeod."

Tess smiles "Afternoon."

The nurse smirks taking the cold jell as Nick removed his hands "Everything ok with bub?"

Tess nods "Yeah."

The nurse nods taking the small hand piece to press into Tess' belly Tess smiles "Hey my little one."

The nurse smirks "Would you like to know what you're having?"

Tess smiles and Nick smile in a jinx both having different answers the nurse smirks "I see you haven't discussed this."

Tess nods "We have and I don't want to know."

Nick nods "But I do."

The nurse nods "Well I can tell you Mr Ryan without Miss McLeod knowing."

Nick nods "I would like that."

Tess shakes her head with a small smirk turning back to the screen "He's gotten so big."

The nurse smiles "Your baby has actually formed a majority of their organs, their hands, face and body."

Tess smiles "Really? From this can you tell whether our baby has cardiomyopathy?" "

The nurse nods "Well everything looks fine from here, but at your next appointment we can do a more detailed check."

Tess smiles "Yes we would like that."

The nurse smiles "Alright I'll just go print you off your pictures."

Tess nods as she switches of the monitor heading off to print the pictures.


	15. 15-The School Captains Pregnant

She sighs stepping into the small office of her school with her older sister as another two months had passed she sighs turning to her sister "Can we go."

Claire giggles "Tess, you didn't drag me down here for no reason, calm down Tess it happens ok, you should be over the nerves by now."

Tess smirks "Yeah funny that, seventeen and pregnant not a good tag to have especially when everyone expects better from you, especially being school captain."

Claire smiles as they follow the office lady into the principal's office "It'll be fine."

Tess nods as they enter the principal's office shaking his hand as they enter "Tess, what brings you in here?"

Tess smirks "I ah, have some news."

He nods as they take seat "Ok."

Tess nods "Well, I'm six months pregnant and I will have to be leaving school on maternity leave."

He nods "Really Tess? I actually expected better from you as school captain and one of the highest achievers in your class I thought you would take more reasonability in your actions, but that is none of my business."

She nods "Ah yeah, well sometimes things just happen and life doesn't always go to plan."

He nods "I see, when are you wanting to leave?"

Tess smirks "Well I'm due on the 25th of October and the latest I can leave is two weeks before bub is due so I'll be leaving on the 11th of October and after their born I was looking at coming back to complete my studies."

He nods "That should be fine."

Tess nods "Great."

He smiles "Thank you both for coming to discuss this."

Claire smiles "Thank you Mr Red for your time."

He nods shaking their hands before they leave the room.


	16. 16-Birth Classes

He sighs taking her hand as they enter the small room filled with many parents to be Tess bites at her lip scanning the room as she lets out a small sigh being the youngest woman in the room she felt a little uncomfortable she smirks glancing at Nick as he places a hand on her belly "So how much longer is pudge in there for?"

Tess smirks as they take a seat on one of the small steps "Two more months, so what are we having?"

Nick smiles "I'm not telling you."

Tess nods "But theres a lot of red in his temporary nursery, so does that mean it's a boy?"

Nick smirks "Blue is for a boy."

Tess sighs "So they're a little girl?"

Nick sighs "No, pink is for girls."

Tess smirks placing a kiss on his cheek "I think it's just so unfair you know what our baby is and I don't."

Nick smiles "Well party pooper Mummy didn't want to know."

Tess smiles "Well I would rather a surprise."

Nick smiles "What's the fun in that, it's just a guessing game for nine months."

Tess shakes her head "So does pudge have a completed nursery at Wilgul?"

Nick nods "Of course, I've just got a little more painting and finish their cot."

Tess sighs "Well you've had your work cut out."

Nick nods "Yep."

Tess shakes her head with a small smirks as the constructer for their birth class enters the room "Morning all, how are we, I'm Kathy and for the next two days i'll be your teacher, now as I look around the room you all look like eager young Mothers to be, but let me tell you birth is no easy roller coaster, so let's hear your views."

Tess smiles as she points at a young red head that looked to be in her mid twenties "Ah well I believe birth is easy and slow moving as you take whatever is happening each step at a time."

Tess sighs glancing at Nick as he lets out a small giggle already knowing what her views of birth where.

Kathy smirks glancing over the room as she gives a small nod to Tess "Miss what are your views on birth?"

Tess swallows a small lump "I believe that its pain like you have never felt before, as I think watermelon to the size of a lemon, as the pain doesn't stop at this hard pressure in your stomach no its far worth once that thing is coming out and then you have to take into consideration, as your baby may be up the wrong way you may lose too much blood I mean anything can happen."

Kathy smirks "Can I ask young lady how do you know so much?"

Tess smiles "I have a niece, I was there for everything."

Kathy smirks "I see, anyone else want to share?"

She nods as nobody offers "Well then let's get stuck into it."

Tess lets out a small giggle as her and Nick exit the hospital "Are you ok?"

He nods "I think so yeah."

She smiles taking his hand "Well tomorrow, we learn all about birthing positions."

Nick nods "Ah ha."

Tess giggles "Honestly I thought it was really good."

He nods as they climb into his Ute to head home.


	17. 17-Happy Baby Shower

He sighs bringing his ute to a stop as he glances at his beautiful girlfriend fast asleep he smirks feeling her much larger hardened rounded belly "Now you my little princess sure are going to be a Daddy's girl, I already love you more then you can image as you will be just like your Mummy a beautiful big hearted handful."

Nick lets out a small giggle removing his hand as Tess opens her eyes "Hey."

Nick smirks placing a kiss on her cheek "Hey."

She smiles rubbing a hand over her large belly "I can't wait to meet you."

Nick giggles "You ready to do this."

Tess nods climbing from the Ute as Nick does too "I've missed this place so much, I'll have to make more visits after bub is born."

Nick nods taking her hand as they enter the old quiet Drovers homestead "Where is everyone?"

Nick shrugs as he leads her through the house entering the dining room to all their friends family jumping out of nowhere "SURPRISE!"

Tess giggles taking in the huge banner "Happy baby shower."

Nick smiles placing a small kiss on her cheek "Surprise beautiful."

She smiles "You knew?"

Nick nods "Yeah and the boys have a fun filled afternoon for me too."

Tess smirks "Doing?"

Nick shrugs as he his brother leads him off.

Tess smiles as her sister and best friend pull her into an embrace 'Thank you girls."

Claire smiles as they both place a hand on her belly "Your welcome, so got any names?"

Tess smirks placing her own hand in between the two girls hands "Nick and I both like Louise for a girls but we haven't agreed on a boy's name."

Claire smiles glancing to the small flash on them as Jodi took a picture "Perfect photo opportunity girls, sorry."

Tess smirks as Jodi whistles at the small group "Ok, whose up for some games?"

Tess smirks "I am."

Jodi smiles "Alright, well our first game is who can put a nappy on the baby the quickest; Tess and Claire are up first."

Tess smirks as her and her sister approach the dolls with a nappy beginning their race.

Nick smirks taking another beer from his brother as his small group of mates start up a game of pin the dummy on the baby "Thanks mate."

Alex smiles "Your welcome, both Claire and I knew that with school and the farm Tess and yourself wouldn't have any time to plan a baby shower."

Nick smiles as Dave hands him a small gift "Just a little something from all of us."

Nick nods opening the small gift only to display a small pair of pink boots and a small pink beanie to match "We figured she will be a Daddy's girl."

Nick smiles "Thanks boys."

Alex smiles raising his beer as the others follow "Here's to Nick, a soon to be Father that'll make a great one alongside Tess who'll be a perfect Mother, to Tess and Nick."

Nick smiles to the small cheers carried out through the group as the party contiuned into the late hours of the night.


	18. 18-Nick, My Waters Broke

She sighs opening her eyes as she rolled out of his strong tight warm embrace careful of her swallon hard rounded belly as a rush of pain shoots through her back she lets out a small groan careful not to wake Nick he sighs shooting his eyes open to Tess' sudden movement as she could be due any day "Are you right?"

Tess nods climbing from the bed "I just need the toilet, go back to sleep gorgeous."

He nods rolling back over closing his eyes once again she smirks moving off to her bathroom before feeling a rush liquid drip down her legs she sighs turning back to face Nick "Ah Nick, don't panick but my water just broke."

Nick nods not taking in what she had said "Mhm."

Tess sighs continuing to the toilet before returning back to Nick after a shower she gives him a small push to wake him from his light sleep he opens his eyes in a shock "What, is everything ok, come back to bed it's only 6:00am."

Tess smirks "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, Nick gorgeous my water broke."

He swallows a lump opening his eyes once again as he sat up in bed "Are you ok, is the baby coming?"

Tess smiles "Nick I'm fine, pudge is in no rush, I'm going to ring the hospital and then Claire."

Nick nods climbing from the bed "Ok beautiful."

She smiles moving off to ring the hospital and her sister.

Nick smiles wrapping his hands around Tess' waist as he places a small kiss on her cheek "What did the hospital say?"

Tess smiles turning around in his embrace "Just to sit tight and when the contractions start just to time them and when I don't feel comfortable here anymore to go up there."

Nick nods "And what if they don't start?"

Tess smirks "If they start before 7:00 O'clock tonight then I have to head up there."

Nick nods as his sister enters the kitchen "Morning all."

Nick smiles "Isn't it a bit early for you to be awake especially on a Saturday?"

Bree sighs "Well I heard you two up and it's too early for Tess to be up on a Saturday, so whats wrong?"

Tess smirks "Nothing's wrong, my water has broken."

Bree smiles "Oh my god really?"

Tess nods "Yes really."

Nick smirks "So my little one please stop leaving Mummy and Daddy on their toes and just come out sooner rather than later."

Tess giggles "I could really go with some pancakes, cheese and apple juice."

Nick nods letting Tess from his embrace to collect up the ingredients for her breakfast.

Tess lets out a small groan opening her eyes after a long afternoon nap to the excrutinating pain she was now feeling she sighs calling out to Nick as it soon by passes he smiles entering the lounge room as another commences "I think it's started."

He nods as she takes his hand in a tight grip "It's ok Tess remember to breath."

She nods breathing with Nick "I think I wanna head up to the hospital."

He nods leaving her side to collect up their bags "BREE!",

Bree smiles entering the lounge room to her brother call "Yes Nick."

He smiles "Can you take these bags while I grab Tess."

She nods taking the bags as Nick takes Tess into his embrace bridal style "I can walk."

He nods "I don't wanna take any chances." she nods as he carries her down each flight of stairs until finally they reach his Ute.

Bree smirks as he places her into the Ute "Call me as soon as you hear anything."

Tess smiles "Ok will do."

Bree nods waving them off before making her way back to the apartment.


	19. 19-Happy Birthday Nick

Tess lets out another groan of pain as her labour continues into the late hours of the night "Nick I just want it out!"

Nick nods as she holds a tight grip on his hand "I know beautiful and pudge will be soon."

Tess glances at him with a small smirk as her contraction ends "I love you so much."

Nick nods "I love you too."

Tess sighs as another rush of pain enters her belly "Come on Tess push."

Nick holds back his tears as he watches his girlfriend go through agonising pain all because of him "Come on beautiful you can do this."

The Doctor smiles as Tess' contraction by passes "Tess all we need is one last push."

She nods relaxing back on the bed as Nick wipes away her sweat and tears as she turns her glance to the opening door "Claire?"

Claire smiles "Hello."

Tess smiles "What are you doing here?"

Claire smiles "My sisters having her baby."

Tess smiles "What about Alex and Charlotte?"

Claire smiles "Their at your apartment with Bree."

Tess nods giving one last push before her baby pops out she sighs to the small cry that is heard "Congratulations Miss McLeod you have a little girl."

Tess smiles looking at her little girl before they rush off to weigh and measure her "Mr Ryan would you like to cut the cord?"

Tess nods as him as he rises from his seat cutting the small cord that was attached to his daughter Tess smiles as they hand her, her baby now wrapped up in a small cotton hospital blanket "Hey my little princess."

Nick smirks placing a kiss on Tess' forehead "It's our baby."

Tess nods glancing at the time as 12:05am ticked over on the clock "Happy Birthday Nick."

Nick smiles placing a kiss on her lips "Best birthday present by far."

Tess nods wiping away the tears that trickle from Nicks eyes "Aww gorgeous it's ok."

Nick nods taking his daughters tiny hand into his own as she takes his finger with a tight grip "She's just so beautiful."

Tess nods turning her attention to the nurse "Did you want to try and feed her?"

Tess nods sitting up a little in the bed as the nurses fuss around her and their daughter.

Nick smiles tacking his little baby from the plastic crib as she lets out a small grizzle "Hey my little princess, it's ok, now there will be no boys with tattoos or long hair you got that and you bring one home I'll stick a padlock in his stretches, now a nice country boy with small town morals will be nice, but my little one you're lucky enough to have your beautiful Mummy to coach you through life and help you make all the right decisions."

Nick smiles rubbing a hand over her small mop of hair to her lovely soft skin she was perfect in every way "And I don't care if you want to be a ballerina or a soccer girl, you'll always be my little princess."

Tess smiles opening her eyes to the small cry pudge lets out "I think she already has her Daddy wrapped around her little finger."

Nick smirks handing pudge to Tess for a feed "So what are we naming this one?"

Tess smiles as her baby latches on "Louise, Louise Ruth Ryan."

Nick smiles "Perfect, you know she's the best birthday present."

Tess smiles "That reminds me, open my bag."

He nods opening the bag to display a nicely wrapped box with a small card attached he smiles opening the small gift to display a lovely silver watch "Ah Tess."

Tess swallows a lump "Do you not like it?"

Nick smiles placing a kiss on her lips "No, I love it."

Tess smiles as his takes his phone from his pocket "Hello."

He smiles to the familiar female voice "Hey Mum."

Liz smirks "Hello my darling, happy birthday."

Nick smiles "Thanks Mum."

Liz smiles "How's young Tess?"

Nick nods "She good, you have a little granddaughter Mum, Louise Ruth Ryan."

Liz smiles "Really wow, congratulations son, when was she born?"

Nick smiles "Five past 12 this morning."

Liz smiles "Well I better let you get back to it son, give Tess and Lou all my love."

Nick nods hanging up his phone as Tess smirks "I'm feeling a little bit hungry."

Nick nods heading off to find Tess a feed.


	20. 20-Back To School

Tess sighs entering the school grounds for the first time since her leave Nick smiles placing a kiss on her cheek 'It'll be alright."

She nods placing a kiss on her daughters head before handing her to Nick "You ready to meet Mummy's friends yeah well come on then."

Nick smirks "They'll love you princess."

Tess smirks taking her baby back as they enter the office to sign in "Morning ladies."

The office ladies all smile crowding around Tess and her baby "She's gorgeous Tess congratulations."

Tess smiles "Thank you, yeah she is just gorgeous."

Tess smiles turning to Mr Red as he enters the office "So this is what all the fuss is about in here?"

Tess nods "Morning sir."

He smiles joining the small crowd "She's beautiful."

Tess nods looking down at her daughter "She sure is."

Nick smiles "Yeah she's just like her Mummy."

The office ladies let out a small giggle "He's a keeper Tess."

She nods taking Nicks hand "Yeah he sure is, come on my friends will be waiting anxiously for me to come."

Nick nods following Tess out of the office to her form room she smiles giving a small knock on the door before entering to her friends rushing over to crowd her "Hey stranger."

Tess smiles "Morning girls."

Bree smiles "I was just telling the girls all about this one."

Tess smirks "Yes I just had the office ladies and Mr Red fussing over her."

Nick smirks as Tess' teacher gives a small clearing of his voice "Alright girls give Tess some space; she's probably still tired and sore."

Tess nods as all her friends rush back to their seats as her teacher approaches her "Morning Mr Fitzgerald."

He smiles down at Louise "And what's this one's name?"

Tess smiles "Ah Louise Ruth Ryan."

He nods glancing at Nick "I bet she has you wrapped around her finger."

Nick nods "Yes she does."

He nods "I always knew you where one for kids Ryan."

Nick gives him a look of confusion "Fitzy?"

He nods shaking Nicks hand "G'day mate, I never knew you and one of my best students had a thing."

Tess nods "Yeah he's pretty hard to resist."

He giggles "You living in the city now mate?"

Nick shakes his head "No, no it's temporary until this one finishes school."

Tess nods moving off to her friends as her best mate glares at her she sighs approaching him "Kyle, listen I never intended for this beautiful miracle to hurt you so much, but I could never image my life without her."

He nods "Yeah I know Tess, but it should have never happened."

Tess nods placing a kiss on her daughters head "I know but it has, will you have a hold?"

He nods taking the little girl as a smile rises onto his lips and his heart melts in an instant as the little girl gives out a small gaggle "Tess she's beautiful."

Tess smiles "She sure is, she's become such a huge part of both me and Nick in such a short amount of time its amazing."

Kyle nods as Nick soon approaches them "G'day mate."

Kyle smiles handing the baby back to Tess "Congratulations to you both."

Tess smiles "Thanks Kyle."

Nick nods shaking his hand before moving off to Tess' next small group of friends.


	21. 21-Graduation And New Adventures

She smiles entering her apartment pulling her headphones out of her ears after her long run she sighs to Bree entering the hall way with her hair full of curlers and Louise in her arms "Tess what are you doing we only have three hours before we have to leave."

Tess nods with a small giggle as she takes her daughter "Hey my little chicken, geese your Auntys just silly, silly isn't she just silly."

Tess smiles to the huge teeth less smile she receives "Guess who will be here soon, your Daddy yes he will be, Dad, Dad will be."

Bree giggles at her niece's huge smile "I bet she's missed Daddy."

Tess nods "Yes after tomorrow there will be no home away from Daddy, no there won't be no."

Bree smiles turning to the opening of their front door as a familiar figure enters the room "Nick."

Tess smiles turning to the door as Nick drops his bag in the door way pulling his girls into his embrace "I missed you both so much."

Tess smiles as he places a kiss on Lous head and then Tess' lips "I love you."

Tess smiles falling from his embrace "You ready to show Daddy your new tricks?"

Nick smiles at his girlfriend talking away at Lou as she gives out her toothless smiles "Such a clever girl, hey."

Tess smiles "And now that Daddy's here, Mummy can go for her shower."

Nick nods taking Lou "Come on chicken lets go watch some cartoons."

Tess smirks "You haven't seen her for a week and your gonna come home and put her in front of the TV?"

Nick smiles "What Mummy doesn't know won't hurt her."

Tess giggles heading off for her shower.

Nick smiles as Tess enters her room dressed in her beautiful yellow tight fitted formal dress she smirks pulling on her silver sandals as she looks at Nick "What?"

He smiles as she rises from her computer seat to tie his yellow tie "You look beautiful."

She smiles glancing at her dress "I still have a pudge."

Nick smirks "Tess you have worked your arse off to tone up, there is no pudge."

She smirks placing a kick kiss on his cheek before pulling the rollers from her hair and pulling back a few pieces of hair to pin "You ready?"

Nick nods pulling his shoes on before pulling out a Corsage for Tess "Yep just one more thing."

She smiles turning to him as he pulls the flower from the plastic container before taking her wrist to put it on "There, now we can go."

Tess smiles down at the small white flower "Oh Nick, I told you it was too much."

He nods "Yeah you better give it back."

Tess giggles "Come on."

Nick smiles as they enter the lounge room to Bree and Louise 'Has the baby sitter come yet?"

Bree shakes her head placing the little girl in her bouncer "No, Tess you look gorgeous."

Tess smiles "So do you."

Nick smiles to a knock on the door "That'll be the baby sitter."

Bree nods as Nick rushes of to open the door only to display a familiar male figure "Dr Michaels?"

He nods "G'day Nick you can call me Robert."

Nick nods as Tess approaches the door "Dr Michaels, what are you doing here?"

He smiles "You both don't know, do you?"

Nick shakes his head welcoming him inside "Know what?"

He smiles as Bree soon approaches them "Hey beautiful."

Tess smiles "Breely Anne, what is this?"

Bree smirks "I know I should have told you, but we've been seeing each other for about three weeks."

Tess lets out a giggle as Nick gives his sister a shocked look "So much for study group."

Bree giggles to another knock on the door as Nick swings it open to their baby sitter "Evening."

The young girl smiles "Hello Mr Ryan."

Tess smirks "She's asleep in her bouncer, her milk is in the fridge and bed time is 8:30pm and I have written out emergency numbers they are on the fridge."

The young girl nods as the two happy couples rush out the door closing it behind them.

Tess smiles climbing from the limo as they finally reach their destination just in time as she drags Nick through the doors of the hall stopping to smile for the flashing cameras on the way Nick smirks placing a kiss on her cheek as a few words where being spoken over the pa about his Tess "Here we have the beautiful Tess McLeod sporting a beautiful tight fitted yellow dress being able to pull this off especially after the birth of her beautiful baby and she is being escorted by the very handsome Mr Nick Ryan."

She smiles as Nick gives a quick kiss on her cheek as she places herself in her seat letting Nick rush off to find his seat with Alex and Claire."

Bree smirks taking Robs hand as her name was soon called out he smiles down at his beautiful girlfriend as her teacher spoke highly of her "Here is the lovely Breely Ryan who is pulling off a lovely red dress for tonight, as she seems to of had plenty of beauty sleep even with a baby in the house and she is being escorted by the very handsome Dr Robert Michaels."

Bree smirks as he places a kiss on her cheek before she sits herself beside Tess as he rushes off to find his seat beside Nick.

She swallows a hard lump as a million butterflies circle in her stomach as a brim of nerves begin to rise in her body as she knew it was time for her to say a few words as the school captain she smiles rising from her seat before taking the mic "Good evening, special guests, teachers, family, friends and the fellow classmates I sit here with tonight, thank you all for coming tonight to join us in beginning the next step in our life's as some of us will be starting a new journey to the many possibilities out there such as being a vet nurse, singer, actor, chef, beginning our own business or being a stay a home Mum who will begin their full time work on their family farm and that somebody is me, eleven months ago I never dreamed of being a Mother at such a young age I used to look at the young Mothers of today and want to know how they do it, well now I know as for the last two months with my baby girl has been a huge adventure that I wouldn't change for the world as she is this tiny miracle who I wake up to every morning as her gorgeous little face lights up I know I'm doing something right and although it is hard to be living over 1000km from my partner to see him miss so much in the past two months it hurts as he should be with his baby, but this has been a huge learning curve to show me what I really want as a year ago I had a dream to get a degree in hospitality and run my own business so what I have learnt here is life is no fairy tale as it is full of mistakes and lessons so don't be living your life with regrets make the mistakes that are needed and don't follow someone else's dream as you can follow your own, thank you all for listening and have a lovely night as you can take these words into consideration don't be afraid to give up the good and go for the great."

Nick smiles standing from the table to pull Tess into embrace as she approaches them 'You did fantastic."

Tess smiles "Yeah are you ready to head off."

Nick smirks scanning the room as everybody had begun to say their goodbyes "What about the after party?"

Tess smiles "Nick we have a baby and that poor young girl probably has to get home."

Nick smirks taking her hand "Alrighty we'll head home, you lot coming?"

Bree smiles placing herself beside Rob "We might head to the after party."

Tess smiles "You can go for it."

Bree nods taking Robs hand "Well you ready to go then?"

He nods as they rise from their seats heading for the door.

Claire smiles "So are you sure where good to crash at yours?"

Tess smiles "Of course."

Claire smiles as they make their way to the door "After tomorrow it won't be yours any more it'll just be Brees."

Tess smiles "Yeah, I think I'll miss having BB around."

Nick smiles placing a kiss on her cheek "I'll make sure we come for extra long visits."

Tess nods as the four of them climb into the hired limo to head back home.


	22. 22-Happy Birthday Tess

Tess smiles opening her eyes to the delicious smell of breakfast cooking she sighs climbing from her bed as she took her 5 month old baby from her basinet as she let out a small cry "Come on little one are you hungry?"

She smiles entering the kitchen to her boyfriend cooking pancakes in one pan and bacon and eggs in another "Morning my babies."

Tess smiles as he places a kick kiss on her lips "Morning, what's all this?"

Nick smirks flipping the pancakes "Like you have to ask."

Tess smiles "Our baby is 5 months today, but I don't think she's gonna eat all this."

Nick gives her a blunt look as he handed her a small gift wrapped box "Happy Birthday beautiful."

She smiles placing her little girl into her bouncer as she unwrapped the small gift to display a small blue square box she smiles flipping thr box open to view a beautiful golden love heart necklace "Oh Nick, its beautiful."

He smiles flipping the last pancake as he takes her into his embrace "It's from our princess too."

Tess smiles taking her baby back to feed her the phyrax Nick had prepared for her "I figured, thank you."

Nick smiles dishing out their breakfast "Where eating outside, come one."

Tess nods following Nick outside with their baby.

He swallows a hard lump placing down his knife and fork as Tess returns from putting Lou down for her morning nap he smiles standing from his position as he takes Tess' hands into his own "Tess McLeod you are the most breathtaking, beautiful, funny, stubborn and most kind hearted woman I have ever met as we now have a beautiful little girl who is turning into her Mummy more and more each day as you are the sunshine to my rainy days you are the happiness when I am sad you are the love of my life as you love me for me as you don't care about my imperfections as you make me feel safe and warm you make me feel home and a life without you would never be the same, because I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tess nods blinking back the tears that began to brim in her eyes as Nick pulled out a small square black box she bites at her lip as he opens the box to display a beautiful simple diamond engagement ring "Teresa Charlotte McLeod will you marry me?"

Tess nods as a smile begins to form on her face "Yes, yes I will marry you."

Nick smiles taking her finger as he pulled the ring from the box to place it on her finger "Happy Birthday gorgeous."

Tess smiles as he places a kiss on her lips "Best birthday ever."

Nick smirks as Tess rushes off to answer the phone ringing out through the house "Hello?"

She smiles to the familiar female voice "Bree."

Bree smiles "Hello stranger, Happy Birthday stinky!"

Tess smiles "Thanks."

Bree smiles "So what did Nick get you?"

Tess smiles glancing at her finger "Ah just a necklace."

Bree nods "So he hasn't asked?"

Tess smirks playing dumb "Asked what?'

Bree shakes her head "Ah it doesn't mat..." She was soon cut off from Tess' giggle

"Bree he asked."

Bree lets out a small squeal as she jumped up and down in the middle of her kitchen "Finally, you're so lucky I didn't tell you it was so hard to keep this a secret."

Tess smiles "He's incredible, how's Rob?"

Bree smiles as Rob wraps his arms around her waist placing small kisses along the back of her neck "He's amazing."

Rob smirks against her neck "Wish Tess a happy birthday for me."

Bree smirks "Rob says happy birthday and I best be going, give little miss kisses from Aunty Bree and we'll see you soon."

Tess smiles "Alright cya."

Nick smiles pulling her into his embrace as he entered the kitchen "Thank you Tess."

Tess smirks glaring into his eyes "What for?"

Nick smiles placing a small kiss on her forehead "For everything, for giving me a beautiful little girl, for saying yes to marrying me, and for loving me for me."

Tess smiles "Nick I will always love you for you, I will never see you as the kid in the hospital bed as you have always been the kind hearted man I feel in love with.".

Nick smiles placing a kiss on her lips "Love you."

Tess smiles "I love you too and I'm for a shower and you could join me."

Nick nods as she drags him off for a shower.


	23. 23-The Wedding

She smiles glancing down at her long white dress as it outlined her small pudge perfectly she bites at her lip as her older sister and best friend enter the room in the simple tight fitted yellow bridesmaid dresses they had picked "Oh my god Tess you look incredible."

She smiles rubbing a hand over her belly as her two year old daughter races into the room dressed in the small white dress with a huge yellow ribbon tied at the back "Mum, Mum."

Tess smiles bending down to her daughter's height "Hey my chicken."

She smiles pushing a small piece of Tess' fringe behind her ear "Mummy pretty."

Tess smiles taking the little girl into her embrace "I love you my honey."

She smiles "Me love you too."

Tess smirks standing back to her height "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Bree smiles taking her niece into her embrace "Nick will be blown away."

Tess giggles "I really do love him."

Lou nods "Yes and Dad love you."

Tess smiles at her beautiful daughter as her niece enters the room dressed in the same as her daughter with a small pair of boots for Lou "Bubba you have to put on these like cousin Charlotte."

Bree smiles placing the little girl down for her niece to push the boots onto Lou "You girls ready?'

Charlotte nods "Yep, are you Aunty Tess?"

Tess smiles feeling a small kick from her baby as she runs a hand across her belly "No don't worry poomba Mummy hasn't forget your in there."

Bree and Claire let out a small giggle "The look really suits you Tess, you have the pregnancy glow."

Tess smiles taking her flowers "Come on we have a wedding to attend."

The girls no following Tess down the stairs of the old Drovers homestead.

He bites at his lip swallowing a hard lump as a babble of nerves circle through his body Alex smiles "God you're a bunch of nerves."

Nick nods "Have you seen the time?"

Alex smirks "Ever heard of fashionably late, that's your soon to be wife."

Nick smirks "Yeah, but I do love her."

Alex nods "And she loves you, so she'll be here."

Nick smirks letting out a small sigh as Sometimes ~ Rebecca Lavelle escapes from the surrounding speakers Nick smirks to himself giving Alex a small glance as their daughters walk hand in hand slowly up the ail remembering from their rehearsal, next was Bree in her yellow bridesmaid dress Nick and Alex both let out a small sigh as they had both realised their little sister isn't so little any more, next was Claire and Alex's grin only grew wider as he never knew how he got so lucky to be with her, Nick lets out a small happy sigh as that small smirk he was wearing grew into a smile as his pregnant fiancé soon to be wife takes each slow step towards him wearing that same bright smile as he brings so much joy and happiness to her he swallows a lump as she finally approaches him he takes her hands mouthing a small hey to her causing her to let out a small quiet giggle as Beth began to speak "Friends we are all here today to witness the lovely marriage of Nick and Tess, now before you both share your vowels I have to remind you this is a full commitment between a man and a woman.".

They both nod as Beth smirks "Nick?"

Nick smiles "Tess McLeod, I take you as my wife as you are not only my friend, but you are my love, you are not only my love but my heart, you are not only my heart, but you are my life and you are not only my life, you are my everything, as I promise to hold you tight when things aren't right, to stand by you, when no one else does, to smile and laugh with you daily, to spend each and every bad and good day with you as we will make it through as we take this step into a new adventure together and maybe I'm scared because you mean the world to me, you mean more to me than any other person ever has, as you are my everything as you are the first and the last thing on mind every day, as I have never know what it felt like before I met you to smile for no absolute reason as I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I'm with you."

Tess smirks blinking back the tears as Beth gives her a small nod she smiles clearing her throat as she stared away in Nicks gorgeous eyes "Nick Ryan, I take you as my husband, as you are my rock, my human diary, the love to my life and the skip to my step, as you are the part of me that I will cherish forever as I promise to love you, to grow old with you, to hold you when words aren't needed, to live each and every good day and bad day with you as I may not be your first I sure do plan to be your last, as you have taught me to love again, you have given that once in a lifetime chance to be a Mother, you have given up so much of yourself to be with me as our journey had been no smooth rollercoaster, but at the end of every day I know you'll simply take my hand into your own give me that reassuring smile and make everything ok."

Nick smirks taking Tess' ring from Alex's hand as he slides it onto Tess' finger before Tess took his to slip it onto his much bulkier pale finger Beth smiles "Friends I now pronounce Nick and Tess husband and wife."

Nick smirks placing a long passionate kiss on her lips "I love you."

Tess giggles as their little girl joins them "I love you too."

Lou smiles "Are we married now?'"

Tess nods placing a kiss in her daughter's long blonde hair "We sure are."

Nick smiles taking his daughters hand before leading his girls back up the ail.


	24. 24-Here Comes Baby Number Two!

She lets out a loud huff shooting her eyes open to the shooting pain entering her stomach she holds back a groan as she didn't want to wake Nick she sighs moving from his embrace careful not to wake him she swallows down a hard lump rising from the bed as a rush of pain enters her back she smirks knowing exactly what all this pain was she smiles giving Nick a small shake "Nick."

He smirks opening his eyes glancing at the clock as 12:30am flashed onto it "Tess what is it?"

Tess smiles "Nick my labour has started."

He nods "Has your water broken?"

Tess smiles "Ah no, but my..."

She was soon cut off from the contraction that had entered her stomach as she latches onto Nicks arm leaving a few dints from her nails he lets out a small sigh as she lets go "Oh my god, I'm sorry gorgeous."

Nick smiles "Do you wanna head to the hospital?"

Tess nods "Yeah, what about Lou?"

Nick smirks "Bree and Rob offered to baby sit."

Tess nods "Well you ring them and I'll get ready for the hospital."

Nick nods climbing from the bed as he rushed off to find the phone.


	25. 25-Our Perfect Life

She smiles taking her little baby from the small plastic crib taking in all of his features he was simply perfect "Hey my little one, I remember when you big sister was this little hey, she can't wait to meet you as she will look after you no matter what."

He smiles entering the quiet small hospital with his little girl who was anxious to meet their little brother "You ready chick?"

Lou nods as Nick opens another door to the small room Tess was in Tess smiles to her little girl racing through the room "Hey my little pudge."

Lou smiles as Nick helps her onto the bed before placing a kiss on Tess' for head "How's our little man?"

Tess smiles "As perfect as ever."

Nick nods picking up the little baby as he handed him to Tess "This is your little brother Lou."

Lou smiles hovering over the little boy who was now is his Mother's arms "Hey bubba, I'm your big sister."

Nick smiles "What are we gonna name this little guy, I mean poomba isn't a very practical name."

Tess smiles "Ah I don't know."

Nick smiles "What about Jack?"

Tess smiles looking at her daughter "Jack?"

Lou nods in excitement "Yes little Jack."

Tess smiles "Jack Nicholas Ryan."

Nick nods placing a kiss on her lips "Perfect."

Tess nods glancing between her husband and two babies as her life was perfect, as her husband has taught her how to love, he's shown her the true meaning of love as they had brought two beautiful babies into the world she wouldn't change a thing about her life as every mistake was just a lesson in her life.


End file.
